Lost In Time
by Infinityforeverzero
Summary: A 19 year old boy is caught up in a time loop, and can't figure out why. He gets Doc Brown's help on the matter, using the Delorian, to travel through time. Yet something happens, and the boy gets lost in time.
1. First Time Traveler?

This is only my second Fanfiction, so please pardon me if it sucks. If you know of any way I could improve on this story, please e-mail me. Also please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Nathan. I do not own Doc Brown, and the Delorean.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 1 - First Time...Traveler?  
  
My alarm clock went off and I slammed the snooze button. I sat up and blinked trying to have my eyes adjust to the bright sunlight shining through my window. I slowly slid out of bed, too tired to move any faster out of bed. Then I realized the time on my alarm clock, it showed the time as 7:00 AM, which meant that I was going to be late for school. I quickly got up and got changed into different clothes for school. After I finished changing I literally ran out of the house grabbing a Pop-Tart on my way out and telling my mom that I would see her later as I did many times before. I ran all the way to school, which thankfully I didn't live that far away from the school, only a couple blocks away. I got to my first class late, like I did many times before this week. The teacher wasn't very happy, and marked my tardiness in the book. This wasn't going to look good on my school record I'm sure.  
"Ugh, if only I had more time every morning," I said, yawning.  
My eye lids felt like dead weight and I had trouble keeping them up while listening to the professor's lecture. It got to a point where I couldn't keep them up anymore and I feel asleep with my head held in my right hand. The bell for the end of class rung and woke me up, and that's when I noticed that I had fallen asleep.  
"I'm not going to learn anything if I keep falling asleep in class," I said, yawning again.  
My name is Nathaniel, but people call me Nathan, among some other nicknames I don't want to mention. I am 19 years old, and in college, it's not a very good and popular college though. I'm taking classes on computer programming and science, since those subjects I seem to be pretty good at. I walked in the direction of the science class that I am taking, and entered the class room. The professor was nowhere in sight, which was odd for him, he was always here before the students came. I sat down and pulled out my notebook, for taking down notes. I liked to keep track of what the professors say and write it down, so just in case I ever forgot it, I'd be able to come back to it later. As I waited for the professor the show up, I thought about going to see Doc Brown after classes. I heard that Doc Brown, also know as "The Doc" had interesting theories about time travel, and time travel always interested me, the mix of technology and science, and I liked both a lot.  
After the professor finally arrived class started and ended before I knew it. I kept notes of everything I learned in classes that day. After that all my classes for the day were done, so I walked over to Doc Brown's house, hearing the usual racket from his garage. I walked up to the garage door and knocked on it. The garage door opened in front of me shortly after I knocked on it, and saw a man with wild gray hair wearing a lab coat and staring back at me.  
"Yes? May I help you?" that man asked.  
"Yes, are you Doc Brown?" I asked.  
"Yes I am, what may I do for you?" the man said.  
"I heard you have a very interesting theory in time travel," I blurted out.  
The Doc looked to both sides of me, seeing if anyone else was around and pulled me inside, closing the garage door behind me.  
"How do you know that?" Doc Brown asked me.  
I thought about that for a moment, and couldn't remember where I had heard it from, for some odd reason.  
"I honestly don't remember where I heard it from anymore, but I wanted to see your work, I find it very interesting," I said.  
He looked me up and down, apparently wondering if he could trust me.  
"Hmmm, you seem to be telling the truth there, I guess you can be trusted," Doc Brown said. "You can look around if you like."  
I walked around his garage, which was made like a laboratory. I noticed some of the usual lab equipment, with some oddities as well. There was a small model of a city, with a road and an odd looking model Delorean on one end of the small model road. This model, lab, and Doc Brown all looked oddly familiar to me, and yet I could have sworn I have never met him or been here before.  
"I'm getting the odd sense of deja vu here," I said aloud, without noticing it.  
"Deja vu?" Doc Brown said, with a interested look on his face.  
I stepped back from him, slightly frightened by the look on his face, I didn't like it at all.  
"What? What is it?" I asked, with a fearful tone in my voice.  
He stared at me for a moment, then stepped back and away from me. I relaxed just a little, not sure if he was planning something or not.  
"Oh, it's nothing," Doc Brown said.  
I somehow felt like he was lying, like he was keeping something from me, something that he knew and I didn't. I decided not to ask him about it though, as it most likely was not really any of my business.  
"Can you show me your theory of time travel?" I asked nervously.  
"Theory? It's not an impossibility you know," Doc Brown said. "It is very possible to travel through time, but it can be very dangerous."  
"Uh...alright," I said.  
I began to think that this Doc Brown wasn't right in the head. I wanted to get out of there soon, so I thought of some excuse.  
"Well, maybe you can show me next time Doc," I said, looking at my watch to make what I was saying look more convincing. "I don't want to be late, I uh...have an appointment to...um someplace."  
"Okay then, next time," Doc Brown said, walking me back to the front of the garage and opening the garage door.  
I stepped out and waved bye, being polite and not showing that I thought he was just a little crazy. I walked all the way home, slightly regretting I ever went to see that Doc Brown now. He wasn't the kind of guy that he seemed to be. Then I began to wonder how I ever knew where he lived, how I even heard of him, and why his garage looked so familiar to me. I had never met him before, and yet I didn't know how I knew about his theory and where he lived. I went to my room and fell back on my bed. I thought for a while wondering about the whole thing with Doc Brown. I ate dinner and went to bed early this time so that I wouldn't end up sleeping in late again, although tomorrow would be Saturday, and I didn't have any classes.  
  
My alarm clock went off and I nearly jumped out of bed. I wondered why my alarm clock went off when I didn't even set it. I noticed the date on my alarm clock, it said the same date as what was supposed to be yesterday.  
"Darn it, my alarm clock must be broken," I said.  
I grabbed my watch and put it on my right wrist, without looking at it. I walked out of my bedroom, and to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
"What are you doing? Don't you have classes today?" my mom asked.  
"Classes? It's Saturday," I said, sitting down at the kitchen table.  
"No, it's Friday, hurry up or you'll be late," my mom said.  
"Friday?!" I said surprised.  
"Yes, Friday, so hurry up," my mom said.  
I looked at my watch, and saw the same date that was on my alarm clock.  
"I could have sworn yesterday was Friday," I said, getting up and walking back to my room.  
I didn't think to much of it, and got ready for school. I hurried up and got to class making it just in time. I thought to myself that I must of dreamed of having gone through Friday already or something, like I have done before, so it wasn't anything new. I wished that I would stop having dreams where it seems like I'm living my everyday life, but just a day ahead or so, it's weird. The Doc Brown in my dreams probably just came off as creepy, cause I had no idea how he really was. I then decided that I would go over and see him after classes today.  
Before I knew it classes were over and I was walking to Doc Brown's house. I couldn't wait to talk to him about his time travel theory, time travel always sounded fascinating to me. I finally got to his house, hearing some slight racket coming from the garage. I walked up to the garage door and lightly knocked on it. I could help but have this slightly uneasy deja vu feeling deep inside. The garage door then suddenly slid up and open, nearly causing me to jump out of surprise. Standing there was a gray haired man in a lab coat, who I figured must have been Doc Brown.  
"Yes? May I help you?" the man asked me.  
"You're Doc Brown right?" I asked.  
"Yes I am, what may I do for you?" the man asked.  
Everything he said so far just the same as before, not one thing was different. It was almost as if this all happened before.  
"You have a theory about time travel, am I correct?" I asked.  
The Doc looked to both sides of me, seeing if anyone else was around and pulled me inside, closing the garage door behind me.  
"How do you know that?" Doc Brown asked me.  
"This isn't possible, you are responding the same way you did in my dream, or at least I think it was a dream," I said. "I just wanted to see your theory on time travel, since I've always found time travel very interesting."  
"Is that so? That I will show you, but it isn't any theory, it is quite possible to travel through time," Doc Brown said.  
I noticed a vehicle behind him, under a grayish tarp.  
"What's that?" I asked, reaching for the tarp.  
"Don't touch that!" Doc Brown said.  
I pulled my hand away quickly at what he said.  
"What's under there?" I asked.  
"My time machine," Doc Brown said.  
"Really? Wow! Can I see?" I said, eyes wide with excitement.  
He pulled the tarp away to show me. It was a Delorean with some modifications here and there. I peeked in through the front windshield and saw a device of some sort attached inside.  
"And this allows you to really travel through time?" I asked. "Wait...is that a flux capacitor? I thought that was just a myth."  
"Why, yes it is a flux capacitor, you know a lot about this, I'm surprised," Doc Brown said.  
"I did say time travel was very interesting to me didn't I?" I asked, making sure I actually did say that.  
"You said something like that, yes," Doc Brown said.  
"Could you show me how it works?" I asked.  
"Yeah, sure...I guess," Doc Brown said.  
He opened the driver's side door and sat down inside, opening the passage side door from the inside.  
"Come around and take a look," Doc Brown said.  
I walked around to the passenger side and looked inside, noticing two separate time displays, one set to show the current time and date, and another I assumed to display the time and date you wanted to go to. I leaned in a little bit to take a closer look as Doc Brown got up and out of the vehicle.  
"This is so cool," I said.  
"Well, if you want to see how it works, go ahead and sit down in the passenger seat," Doc Brown said.  
"Really?" I asked, excitedly, and sat down before he could withdraw his offer.  
Then Doc Brown sat back down in the driver's side and pulled the door down. I followed his lead and pulled the passenger side door down. My eyes we so wide with excitement that it felt like my eyes would fall out of their sockets. Doc Brown flipped a few switches and started the Delorean up. He pulled out a garage remote and opened the garage door, and drove the Delorean out of the garage. He then closed the garage door behind the Delorean.  
"We have to reach a certain speed to achieve the time jump right?" I asked.  
"Uh...right," Doc Brown said.  
Doc Brown pressed on the acceleration and the Delorean rushed down the road, the road disappeared before us, and the surroundings suddenly changed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
I apologize if this chapter is a little short, but it is just the beginning after all. When I get at least 3 reviews I shall put up Chapter 2. 


	2. Lost

Now that I got enough reviews, here is the next chapter.   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 2 - Lost  
  
The Delorean continued going fast, and I saw things just blow by. I couldn't get a could look at anything with the speed we were going at. I noticed ahead of us that we were about to crash into a large Oak tree, and I closed my eyes, preparing for it. Doc Brown then slammed on the brake yet, it wasn't fast enough and the Delorean slammed into the tree. Lucky for us, the Delorean was installed with air bags, which softened the crash a little bit. I tried opening the door but it was a little stuck, so I kicked it with all my strength, and stepped out. I looked back at the Delorean, as Doc Brown stepped out, noticing that it was totaled, there was no way it would ever drive again. I felt it was slightly my fault, since I asked if Doc Brown could show me how it worked, and now we were stuck in whatever time we were in. Doc Brown kicked the ruined Delorean in frustration.  
"I'm sorry Doc Brown, this probably wouldn't have happened if I hadn't ask you to show me how it works," I said, feeling extremely guilty.  
"It isn't your fault," a voice coming from behind me said.  
"Huh?" I asked, spinning around quickly to see who was there.  
I found myself face to face with a girl, but she wasn't any ordinary girl, was part cat clearly, ears, legs, tail, face, fur, everything. She was pretty much just a big cat standing on her back two legs, with hands. I was surprised such a creature existed at all. My face showed extreme surprise, and slight fear, since I wasn't sure if this girl was at all harmful. Doc Brown seemed to be to preoccupied in the wrecked Delorean to even notice.  
"Oops, sorry, I still look cat to you," the girl said.  
The girls outer appearance began transforming. When she was done, she was a human girl, about five inches shorter than me. The only thing was, she was naked, and she didn't seem to care one bit.  
"Umm..." I said, pointing to her naked body.  
"Huh?" the girl said, looking down at herself.  
I blushed for some reason, possibly cause a girl now stood naked before me. Then something clicked, I recognized her, or at least her face. She seemed so familiar, as if I knew her from somewhere, but where was the question. The girl covered herself up with her hands and blushed a little herself.  
"I'm sorry, I know human girls don't walk around naked," the girl said, then running behind some nearby bushes.  
"My, um name is...Nathan, what's yours?" I asked the girl, turning my back so I couldn't see anything.  
"It's Jilly, and it's a pleasure to meet you Nathan," the girl said.  
"I'm sorry that I...saw you...you know...naked," I said, blushing at the memory.  
"Please don't mention that," Jilly said.  
"Okay, sorry," I said.  
Behind me I could hear the bushes rustling and wanted to turn my head to see what was going on, but didn't considering the naked girl, Jilly, was back there. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned quickly in surprise. I remembered that Jilly was behind me and quickly closed my eyes.  
"It's alright, you can look now, I had some clothes over in those bushes and I put them on," Jilly said.  
I slowly opened my eyes, and saw that she was dressed in a lilac summer dress.  
"Wow," I said, noticing now how gorgeous she was.  
"Is something wrong," Jilly asked, tilting her head to the side.  
"No, nothing is wrong, you're just very pretty, that's all," I said, blushing.  
"Oh," Jilly said, giggling.  
"I'll be right back," I said, going off to check how Doc Brown was doing. "Is everything okay Doc Brown?"  
"I honestly have no idea what time we are in," Doc Brown said, then turning his gaze to look behind me. "Who's that girl?"  
I turned around and saw Jilly standing there, she apparently followed me.  
"She says her name is Jilly," I said.  
"Hello Jilly," Doc Brown said.  
"Hello," Jilly said back.  
"Is the Delorean able to be fixed?" I asked.  
"It will take some time, but I believe I can fix it," Doc Brown said.  
"Do you have an estimate of how long it will be?" I asked.  
"Well, I'll need the materials to fix it up," Doc Brown said. "So depending on the available materials, I can't give any estimate right now."  
I looked back to Jilly, who stood there starring back at me.  
"Do you know where can we find some materials?" I asked Jilly.  
"Um, I'm not sure what materials you would be needing," Jilly said. "If I took you to my village someone there might be able to help you out."  
"Really? That would be great," I said, looking to Doc Brown.  
"Go on ahead, I'll stay behind with the Delorean," Doc Brown said.  
Jilly then turned and began to walk off, and I followed her. After several seemingly long minutes we arrived at Jilly's village, which was bustling with people of all sorts.  
"Do you mind my asking what year this is?" I asked Jilly.  
"Year? What's that?" Jilly asked.  
"Oh...right, you probably don't use the term 'year'. It's the time in which a planet completes a revolution about the sun," I said, hoping she knew what I meant by 'planet' and 'sun'.  
Jilly stared back at me with a funny look on her face. Whatever time this was, it seemed that people didn't use such terms that I just had, and I knew of no better way to explain it.  
"Nevermind, just forget what I said," I said to her.  
Jilly continued leading me through her village, which happened to be larger than any village I'd ever seen, almost like a town. I spotted what could very well be technology that was only theorized in my time, yet I saw lots of it all around town. I assumed I was in a futuristic time, yet why was there a lot of greenery? I always thought that the future wouldn't have much plant life, if at all.  
"This is amazing!" I said, eyes wide with all the futuristic technology before my eyes.  
I walked up to a robot that was rolling on tank-like treads. It was so impressive, it seemed to move completely on it's own, as if it had a personality all of it's own. I reached out to touch the robot, yet it stopped and turned it's head to me, which caused me to stop reaching out and put my hand to my side.  
"What are you doing?" the robot asked, in a coarse voice.  
"It talks?! This is so cool! Robots couldn't move and talk in my time, not at all," I said, just a little to loudly, causing many people in the streets to look at me.  
I quickly became quiet and rushed to Jilly's side, completely embarrassed now. I then continued to follow Jilly until she stopped in front of what appeared to me as a street vendor.  
"Ah, this will do perfectly," a manly voice from behind me said.  
I turned around and saw Doc Brown standing there.  
"Doc, you surprised me," I said.  
"Thank you Jilly, this stuff will do perfectly," Doc Brown said, looking to what I assumed to be a street vendor.  
Jilly handed the man that appeared to be a street vendor some sort of currency I didn't recognize. Then Doc Brown picked up some of the stuff off the table, or whatever. Doc Brown began walking back to the Delorean and I started following him.  
"You dare bring humans here?" an angry sounding voice said.  
I couldn't help turning around and seeing a lizard creature confronting Jilly. The lizard creature waved it's arms around frantically, appearing to be furious about something.  
"And why do you take the appearance of a human?" the lizard creature said, in the same angry sounding voice I heard earlier.  
I felt a hand clamp onto my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was, it was Doc Brown.  
"We should get out of here, this isn't looking good," Doc Brown said.  
Jilly looked back at me, and winked. I wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean. I turned around and began following Doc Brown.  
"Oof!" I heard the lizard creature say from behind me.  
I turned my head slightly and saw the lizard creature fall to the ground hard, and Jilly hovering over it. Then Jilly looked up at me, starring me in the eyes for a brief moment, then rushed over to me.  
"Come on, we have to go!" Jilly said, nearly dragging me after Doc Brown.  
Before long we arrived at the Delorean, and Doc Brown quickly began work on fixing it up. I looked at my watch and watched the minute hand spin around quickly, yet in the backwards direction. Around me I saw Doc Brown walk backwards with the stuff that we got back in the village. I wondered what was going on, and looked around for Jilly, she stood there close to me, with slight fear in her eyes.  
"What is going on? Why is everything moving backwards?" Jilly asked me.  
Jilly was apparently caught in whatever time distortion that I was in as well. I watched time move backwards, which then began to move even faster. Jilly grabbed onto me, hunched over a little bit, and looked up to see my face. I saw her look at me in the corner of my eye while keeping my eye mainly on our surroundings as everything moved in reverse. I saw the large Oak tree, that Doc Brown and I crashed the Delorean into, shrink and become a sapling. I knew it took several hundred years for it to get as big as it had, which by that I knew we had already gone back in time several hundred years. Time then took a giant leap backward, showing that there once was a large metropolis like city where we were standing. People walked around us as if were weren't even their, moving backwards. People in futuristic outfits then, to business suits, like that of my time. A large flash of light suddenly blinded me, and I couldn't see anything else that was happening. When my sight restored, I was standing in the street near Doc Brown's house, with Jilly wrapped around me still.  
"Where are we?" Jilly said with a shaky voice.  
"I think we're back in my time, there's no telling how far we just traveled," I said.  
The I remembered my watch, it should show the time on it currently. I looked to it, and saw that it was the same date that I met Doc Brown. From a distance I saw myself walk up the street toward my direction, and then turn into Doc Brown's house.  
"What is going on Nathan? Wasn't that you I just saw?" Jilly asked, having seen the other me as well.  
"We're back when I first met Doc Brown, shortly before I met you," I said, with a dazed look on my face.  
My head then began hurting severely, just out of the blue. I grabbed my head with both hands and feel to my knees on the asphalt road. I was having a very severe migraine.  
"Nathan? Nathe, are you alright?" Jilly asked, with a worried tone in her voice, kneeling down to me.  
"My head, it hurts so badly," I said in pain.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
I'm going to leave it at that for now. If you really want to know what happens next, then review.  
  
When I get at least 6 reviews I shall put up Chapter 3. 


	3. Confused

Now that I got enough reviews, here is the next chapter.   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 3 - Confused  
  
"Nathe!" Jilly said, grabbing me as I fell face forward to the road.  
Her calling out my name was the last thing I heard as I slowly blacked out.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and noticed blackness in front of me. I turned my head to gaze around, and continued seeing only black. Then as if someone had flipped a light switch, everything became bright temporarily blinding me. When my eyes adjusted, I saw Jilly holding me, now face up in her arms on the asphalt road. My jaw dropped, as I saw myself unconscious.  
"What is this?" I asked.  
"Isn't it obvious?" a low voice whispered.  
I instinctively looked around me for the source of the voice.  
"This is what could be," the voice continued.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
There was no answer. I began tapping my foot impatiently, waiting for any answer.  
"You'll find out eventually," the voice finally said.  
  
Then everything around me went black again. I felt myself opening my eyes yet again, and wondered for a brief moment when I closed them. Before my eyes I saw Jilly, with tears running down her cheeks. I began to sit up to look around to my surroundings, catching Jilly by surprise.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
Jilly hit me hard on the chest with her fists, in an angry way.  
"You had me so worried, don't ever do that again!" Jilly nearly yelled at me.  
"I'm sorry," I said, with a frown. "I couldn't help it."  
"I thought I lost you," Jilly said.  
"Why are you so worried about me?" I asked, slightly sceptic.  
"I didn't want to be stuck in this weird place by myself," Jilly said, surprised at what I asked.  
"Okay," I said, standing up to my feet.  
I then assisted Jilly to her feet, by reaching my hand down for her to grab and pulled her up to her feet.  
"There's nothing to worry about around here though, this is where I'm from, this is my time," I said.  
"Your time?" Jilly asked. "I heard you say something like that earlier."  
"It's hard to explain, but this is where I was before I met you," I said.  
I was never very good at explaining things, and this moment between me and Jilly, was just proof. Jilly's face just showed that she was seriously confused, as I looked to her, then I had a somewhat bad feeling, as I looked down the street to Doc Brown's house. Before my eyes the Delorean turned into the street that I was standing in, and was facing my direction as it sped up. The Delorean was getting closer and fast, as if the ones inside didn't even see us standing here. I jumped to the side, pulling Jilly down with me as I fell down next to the curb on the road. I looked up at the Delorean as it disappeared before my very eyes. I stood up brushed myself off, and assisted Jilly back up.  
"I'm sorry for pulling you down like that," I said.  
Jilly then rushed over to me and hugged me tightly. I looked down at her wondering what she was doing, and why she was doing it.  
"Is everything all right?" I asked.  
"Yes," Jilly said, rubbing her head on my chest.  
I narrowed my eyes as she did that. I never had any girl ever do that to me, and I wasn't sure exactly how to respond. Jilly then pulled away as I turned back down the street toward Doc Brown's house. I thought maybe there would be something there that could help me get Jilly back to her time. I began to walk toward his house, pausing for a moment to look back at Jilly. I know that she had to go back to her time. It wasn't right to have her back in my time.  
"Come on, follow me," I said.  
Jilly followed me, looking to both sides of her as she walked, and kept close to me. I assumed she did so cause she was unsure of this place, and wanted me to keep her safe or something. We soon arrived to Doc Brown's house, after all it wasn't that far away. I knocked on the garage door, not thinking, and then quickly remembered that no one was home anymore. I pressed my hands close to the garage door, and began to push the door upwards. The door opened slightly and I slid my hands under the door and pulled it the rest of the way up. Jilly looked at me in surprise and appeared to wonder what I was doing. I walked inside the garage and looked around. I was looking for a spare flux capacitor that I could use. I rummaged around the garage for what I was looking for. Most of the stuff had sheets and tarps draped over them to keep dust off, or so I assumed. I pulled up the sheets and tarps that were draped over the stuff just enough to peek under it and see what was there.  
"What are you looking for?" Jilly asked me.  
"It's hard to explain," I said, continuing to look.  
I eventually came across a table with a brown tarp draped over it. Whatever was on the table had the tarp bulge up a little bit, and it was the last place I haven't looked yet. I pulled the tarp off, and to my surprise, and luck, a flux capacitor laid there, as if waiting for me the whole time. It looked slightly different then the one in the Delorean and I noticed a note beside it. I picked up the note and began to read it out loud.  
"Dear Nathan, I hope this helps you out to discover your true past and find what you've been looking for," I read.  
The note wasn't signed, so I had no idea who wrote it, but I didn't think Doc Brown wrote it, it had to be someone else. I folded the note and put it into my pocket, then I grabbed the flux capacitor and a ticker display that sat next to it. The flux capacitor and ticker display seemed more advanced then what Doc Brown had on the Delorean, but I didn't think too much of it. I then remembered that I had no idea how to even install this flux capacitor and ticker display, and what to even install it into. I slumped forward a little bit, noticing my discovery wouldn't help me in the least. In addition, Doc Brown had also installed a separate fueling device and other stuff essential to the Delorean time machine. Where was I going to find such things like that? I left the flux capacitor and ticker display on the table, and pulled the note back out of my pocket. I read over the note once more to myself, and read it another time after I finished it, hoping I was missing something.  
"Nathe?" I see something written on the back of that in your hand.  
I looked up at her for a moment, and noticed her looking at the note in my hand. I turned the note over and noticed some writing on the back. I began to read it out loud, as I had done with the other side.  
"Wednesday, September 10, 2003," I read from the top. "When you come back to this time Nathan for the first time, I'm sure you noticed the flux capacitor and the time display on the table before you."  
I looked up from the note for a second. The date on the note was just a couple days ago. Today was Friday, September 12, 2003. I wondered how whoever wrote this note knew I'd be here and reading this note. I decided to read on as I was curious to what the rest of it said.  
"I know you can't use them right now, since you have nothing to install them into. I also know that you want to return Jilly to her own time. There is something waiting for you at the address below," I read on.  
I looked at the address for a moment, and then looked below that, and noticed this side had been signed. As I read the name, my eyes nearly bulged from their sockets. The name caught me by complete surprise, and there was a good reason too. It was signed "Nathan" my very name, and written just the way I write my own name. This note had been written by me, but obviously it was a 'me' from another time. I decided that it was best to go to the address written on the note, mainly to see what the 'me' from another time had put there for me.  
"Come on Jilly," I said, folding the note back up and putting it into my pocket.  
  
I went to the address written on the note I read, and found it led to a house with an attached garage. The house was two stories high, like some of the other houses in the neighborhood, but I knew that wasn't very important. I walked up to the front door of the house, Jilly keeping a few feet away from me, unsure of what would be ahead. I knocked on the door, and waited a few minutes for an answer, there was none. I peaked through the window and found nothing inside, no furniture, no people, nothing, so clearly no one lived here. I looked around for a moment then tried turning the door knob and push lightly on the door. The door opened and I walked inside, signaling Jilly to follow behind me. I began my search in the living room of the house, in search of whatever didn't seem to belong there. Finding nothing, I moved to the dining room and began to search there. I didn't find anything in the dining room either so I began to search the kitchen. I began to get frustrated as I didn't find anything in the kitchen either, so I rummaged through the house on the first floor, then moved to the second floor.  
"Where could it be?" I asked aloud, growling slightly in frustration.  
"What are you looking for exactly?" Jilly asked me.  
"I wish I knew," I said.  
"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything here, unless it's in the garage," Jilly said.  
I barely caught what she said and jumped up looking at her.  
"Wait...please repeat what you just said," I said.  
"There doesn't seem to be anything here," Jilly said.  
"No, not that, after that," I said.  
"Unless it's in the garage?" Jilly asked.  
"Yes! That's it! Thank you so much!" I nearly screamed kissing her in a way to express my thanks, subconsciously.  
After I had kissed her, I noticed her blushing, and noticed what I just did and blushed myself.  
"Uh...sorry about that," I said.  
"I-I-It's a-alright," Jilly said, face bright red.  
I slid past Jilly and out to the garage, partially embarrassed and partially wanting to check the garage really bad. I grabbed the door knob to the door that lead into the garage and turned it, I pushed the door open and stepped into the dark garage. As I entered the garage the room lit up automatically, which caught me by surprise, but apparently they were motion sensored. Before my eyes was something fairly big under a large tarp made for a car. There wasn't anything else in the garage except for whatever was under this tarp. I walked over to it, and noticed a note taped onto it. I ripped the note off the tarp and instantly began reading it aloud.  
"Took you long enough to find it, I know you feel slightly stupid for not checking the garage first, but that's all right, anyway, enjoy," I read from the note.  
The note wasn't signed, and it didn't have to be either, I knew who it was from, it was from the other 'me', that gave me the address to this place. I pulled the tarp off in one quick pull to reveal what was under it. I dropped the tarp from my hands in surprise as it gently fell to my feet. Sitting right there was another time machine, similar to the Delorean, except that it wasn't made using a Delorean but rather a completely different vehicle, a red Dodge Viper GTS. I always liked the color red, and Dodge Vipers as well, and a red Dodge Viper was like a dream for me. It wasn't a surprise that a me from a different time would choose a red Dodge Viper to make a time machine out of, and I wasn't going to complain either. I rushed to the driver's side of my new Viper and reached for the door handle. I then quickly remembered Jilly and looked up to find her standing in the doorway.  
"Are you going somewhere?" Jilly asked.  
"Kind of," I said. "I should return you to your time after all."  
"Oh, I see," Jilly said, lowering her head and frowning.  
I thought I heard her mumble something under her breath but I wasn't really paying attention. I opened the driver's side door and sat in the driver's seat. I checked the visor for the keys, cause I always thought that's where I would store them whenever I got a car. Like I expected, the key fell down into my left hand as I pulled the visor down with my right hand. I put the key into the ignition and prepared to turn it. I then reached over to the passenger side and opened the door for Jilly.  
"Come on and get in," I said.  
Jilly sat next to me, holding her hands in her lap and looking down still frowning a little bit. I didn't think too much of it and I turned the key in the ignition. The Viper revved up to my excitement and the front part of the Viper where the dashboard was lit up. There was a time and date display centered in the center near with a small collapsible panel beneath it. There was also a navigation system behind the steering wheel to my convenience. This was all too exciting, I had my very own time machine car, and I couldn't wish for any more at the moment. I then noticed that the garage door was still closed, and wondered how I would drive out. Just as I thought that the garage door began opening.  
"Preparing for time travel," a computerized voice came from within the Viper.  
I pressed on the acceleration and drove out of the driveway. I turned into the main road and stopped for a brief moment.  
"Setting year to..." the computerized voice began.  
I didn't pay attention after that as I sped down the road and everything flashed before my eyes.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
I'm going to leave it at that for now. If you really want to know what happens next, then review.  
  
When I get at least 9 reviews I shall put up Chapter 4. 


	4. Attack

Now that I got enough reviews, here is the next chapter.   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 4 - Attack  
  
When scenery reappeared before my eyes, I slammed on the brakes of the Viper. I turned the engine off and looked around briefly to the surroundings from inside the car, noticing a lot of plant life, like there was in Jilly's time. I opened the car door to my left and stepped out of the driver's side of the car, closing the door after I was out. Jilly then stepped out of the passenger side and held onto the open door, looking at me.  
"I wonder what time it is," I said.  
I leaned toward the window of the driver's side door and peaked in, looking at the time display. The display was turned off, and I assumed that happened when I also turned the engine off. I thought about how I knew about Doc Brown, the odd deja vu feeling, the dream I had with the mysterious voice, seeing the note signed by me from a different time, and then this Viper. Everything was all so confusing, and I wondered what was going on. How did I know of Doc Brown, when no one told me and I never met him before? Why did I have deja vu when I was in his garage? Why was there a note signed by a me from another time? Why did I have that weird dream after I had that severe migraine? I then shook the thoughts from my head, figuring I was just thinking too much.  
"Well, traveling using this Viper would be safer than on foot," I said.  
With that said, I opened the driver's side door again and stepped in, closing the door after I was settled in. Jilly mimiced me, by sitting back in the car and closing the door after she was settled in as well. I turned the key in the ingnition and pressed on the gas slowly. I drove along a dirt path through the woods, that was big enough to travel on with the Viper. I followed the dirt path through the woods as the farther I drove into the woods the darker it got. I turned on the headlights as it got darker, so I could still see the dirt path ahead of us. I noticed something shoot across the path before us and slammed on the brakes quickly.  
"What was that?" Jilly asked.  
"I have no idea," I said.  
I turned the engine off, leaving the headlights on, and stepped out of the car through the driver's die door. I gazed around the dark woods trying to see what had ran across the path before us, yet I couldn't see anything in the dark. All I could see was some of the path in front of the Viper and that was it, I found it useless to even try looking to the sides and back of the vehicle in the dark.  
"Nathe?" Jilly asked.  
I stepped back into the Viper and closed the door after I got settled back in. I had a feeling that Jilly called me like that cause she was curious to know if I had seen anything.  
"I didn't see anything," I said.  
"I was just about to ask if you saw anything, how did you know I was going to ask that?" Jilly asked.  
I thought about that for a moment, how did I know that? I just had a feeling inside that she was wondering that. Have I become intune to her feelings or something?If so, has she become intune with my feelings as well? Could she sense that I had an attraction to her from when I first laid my eyes on her? I blushed at the thought of her knowing that, and turned away a little bit.  
"Why is your face so red? Are you feeling alright?" Jilly asked.  
I sensed that she thought my blushing was cause I was sick, and I didn't know how to tell her it wasn't that I was sick at all.  
"Um, well, I -" I started to say.  
Just then something rushed by the driver's side of the car in it's currently stopped position. This cause Jilly to scream and jump in her seat, clutching onto me very tightly, with her head on my shoulder. Instictively I blushed when she held onto me like that, then I thought about her scream, which only seemed to snap me out of it afterwards. I quickly turned to face the driver's side door, pressing the button on the door to lock both of the doors. I thought about how scared Jilly must be then and decided I should confort her the best that I could.  
"Are you alright?" I asked.  
"I'm a little scared, what was that?" Jilly asked back, in a semi-frightened tone of voice.  
"I don't know, but I'll protect you from whatever it is," I said.  
I only noticed what I had just said after I had said it. I noticed Jilly relax a little and smile although I could tell she was still scared. I wondered why I said what I did, and the way I said it, yet shook those thoughts from my head when I felt something hit the side of the Viper, shaking the car violently. I swallowed hard as I was slightly scared as well, and looked to Jilly, noticing the fear in her eyes. I decided to get out of the car and approach whatever might be out there head on. I unlocked the driver's side door and opened it slowly. As I began to step out I felt Jilly pulling on my right arm and turned to her as I held my left foot on the ground outside of the car.  
"I'll be okay," I said, in a calm and comforting voice.  
With that Jilly let go of my hand and I stepped out completely. I turned back to her with the door still open.  
"I want you to lock the door, just to be on the safe side," I said to her, as I closed the door.  
Jilly slowly reached over and locked the door, making it so that I nor whatever was outside with me could get in and get to her.  
"So the boy has become the gallant hero," a coarse voice came from the woods to my left.  
I jumped slightly and turned to my left in search of the source of the voice. Before my eyes I could see a pair of glowing red eyes, which showed no emotion to them whatsoever.  
"Who or what are you?" I asked, bravely standing straight in the face of whatever it was before me now.  
I couldn't see it's face, only it's glowing eyes. It was just too dark to see anything else, as if the rest of it's body was cloaked in shadows.  
"Who I am? I have no name. What I am? That you'll have to find out yourself," the same coarse voice said, sounding like it was coming from the pair of glowing eyes, which was most likely the case.  
"What do you want with me?" I asked.  
"Whoever said I had anything to do with you? You are just a bump in the way to what I'm really after," the thing before me said.  
"And what's that?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at whatever it was in curiousity.  
I wasn't sure if it could even see me very well, yet it was safe to assume that whatever it was had some sort of night vision.  
"You haven't even discovered who you really are yet," the thing said.  
"What does that have to do with what you're really after?" I asked.  
I heard laughter and assumed that whatever stood before me was laughing at my question.  
"Come on, think that one over, I said I had nothing to do with you, that you are just a bump in the way to what I'm really after, and that you haven't even discovered who you really are yet," the thing said.  
I thought about it for a moment, but I still couldn't make any sense of it. I could sense that whatever stood before me knew I was still clueless as it breathed an irritated sigh.  
"If you're after Jilly, I won't let you have her," I said, stepping closer to whatever stood before me.  
I could feel warm breath on my face and whatever stood before me brushing partially up against my chest.  
"Ah, so you are gutsier than what I was told," the thing said.  
I felt a sharp pain across my chest then. It felt like I had a metal rake just rush across my chest, cutting me. I stepped back a little, falling to one knee, and put my right hand up to my chest, and felt a warm liquid running from my chest, which I assumed to be blood which I couldn't see in the dark. I took the my right hand and brought it to my mouth, and stuck my tongue out to taste my hand. What I tasted made me figure out that I was right, that what was running out of my chest was my own blood. I stood to my feet shakily, already feeling the affects of blood lose and the pain in my chest. I clenched my right hand into a fist and threw it into the air in front of me in an attempt to hit whatever stood before me. I felt something hard hit my hand and a groan shortly after. I figured I had succesfully hit the thing in front of me, and hurt it too.  
Suddenly I saw bright light flash all around me and I was blinded from the sudden change of dark to light. As my eyes began to adjust I looked around, noticing that it was still dark all around me, yet everything had an odd green tint to it. I thought of night vision goggles, which had things appear in green and black around the wearer. I thought perhaps that night vision goggles were put on my head and reached up to my face. I felt nothing on my face and was puzzled by it. I then thought to look for whatever had stood before me and looked down to the ground at my feet. Laying there was a sloth-like creature that while standing I estimated would have stood ten feet tall. It appeared to be unconcious at the moment as I leaned over to get a better look at his face. Closer examination showed that the eyes were closed and the creature wasn't breathing. I looked down it's chest and stomach, looking for where I may have punched the creature, and saw a gapping hole in it's stomach. I looked to my right hand and saw blood, that didn't belong to me, dripping from it. My eyes widened in both fear and surprise. I was scared of what I had did, and how there was blood on my hand, and surprised that I could actually see it. I reached down and brushed my right hand on the dry fur of the creature, trying my best to get the blood off. Then I turned to the driver's side door of the Viper and knocked on it lightly with my left hand. I heard the sound of the door unlocking, yet it was louder than normal, as if my ear was pressed against the door lock when it was unlocked or something. I reached for the doorhandle with my left hand and opened the door. I then stepped into the car and sat down in the driver's side door.  
"Nathe?" Jilly asked, as I felt my eyes adjust to the little bit of light in the car.  
"Yes?" I asked back.  
"Why is there blood on your hand, and why are you bleeding from your chest?" Jilly asked, with slight fear and concern in her voice.  
"Not to worry," I said, running my hand over my chest. "I'm fine. Can't say the same for the creature outside."  
"What happened?" Jilly asked, more curious than scared now.  
"I got into a fight with the creature, and won...somehow," I said, moving from feeling neutral to confused as I said that.  
Thoughts ran through my head at an incredible pace. How could I see in the dark without any night vision goggles? How did I punch right through the stomach of the sloth like creature? How come my chest doesn't hurt anymore? I looked to my chest as I thought that and noticed that my shirt was cut across the chest, and slightly drenched in blood. As I continued to stare at my own chest I noticed that the shirt wasn't getting more bloody, and wondered why. I pulled my shirt off to get a better look at my chest and noticed that there was a scar across my chest, but not wound, or much blood for that matter. My mind began to wonder, as I thought of what has happened so far. All that happened, all within 24 hours, regardless of the time traveling I've been doing. I knew not much time had passed, maybe a couple hours, and that was it. I began wondering why was I involved in all of this? What part did I have in it all? What is to happen next? I recieved no answer to all my questions, and figured I would just find out eventually, whether I liked it or not.  
"Where to now?" Jilly asked.  
"Let's see what's passed this path and figure it out from there, okay?" I asked.  
"Sure," Jilly said with a smile.  
I could tell she was glad that I was okay, yet I could also see some concern in her eyes. She knew that I was thinking hard about something and that it was definitely having some effect on me emotionally.  
I turned the key in the ignition, starting up the car engine again. I then slowly pressed the gas as I drove down the path before us. Whatever was ahead I didn't know, but I knew I would find out, and face whatever it is together with Jilly.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
I'm going to leave it at that for now. If you really want to know what happens next, then review.  
  
When I get at least 12 reviews I shall put up Chapter 5. 


End file.
